The invention relates to a device for protecting the systems and the cargo of motor vehicles with automatic monitoring of operating conditions. Information supplied by sensors is electronically processed and used to influence a consequence control unit. The sensors are in the form of spheres which are freely movable in the tires of the motor vehicle and are provided with radio interfaces for reporting the measured values to the motor vehicle or to a central control station.
Functional disturbances in the operation of the engine, brakes and other systems of motor vehicles must be quickly recognized and eliminated. If this does not occur, expensive repairs become necessary or systems become unusable and must be replaced, especially for motor vehicles with relatively large systems.
There have been various proposals for recording or indicating functional disturbances in motor vehicles and various warning devices have been proposed (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 10 321, West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 16 802 and European Patent Application No. 0 005 436). While all known devices make it possible to detect faulty conditions in a motor vehicle, they leave it to the driver to take the appropriate steps for elimination of a faulty condition. In many cases, this is not done and eventually causes the engine, brakes, cooling system, etc., to be ruined.
A method and an apparatus for radio measurement of the pressure in a tire is known from the West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 610 621. Sensors in the form of spheres are freely movable in the tires of the motor vehicle and are provided with radio interfaces to report the measured values to the motor vehicle or a central control station. Only one measured value (tire pressure) can be obtained and the expense for this is relatively great.
A further problem is the protection and monitoring of the cargo of motor vehicles, particularly trucks. The primary concerns are protection against theft and cargo monitoring with the latter being a consideration especially in transport vehicles for chemicals, series of tanks, etc., where traffic safety is of particular importance.